<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Decisions by Hauntedflamingo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318757">Decisions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauntedflamingo/pseuds/Hauntedflamingo'>Hauntedflamingo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauntedflamingo/pseuds/Hauntedflamingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>request: Hi, could you please write a one shot where Sebastian accidentally appeared in flash universe in star labs and everyone would be shocked because he looks like Barry. Reader would know him a little because she would be in glee universe before for a while. They have special connection with seb and Barry wouldn't like it because he has feelings for reader. Reader and Sebastian could even sing together and he would later ask her to go back with him. Whether or not she would go or stay with Barry that's up to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Reader, Sebastian Smythe/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was requested on tumblr  by kurtbastianlover  and I moved it over here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had moved to Central City when you graduated from college. It was the only job offer that you received. You had been there a few months and you made some new friends at work. It was Saturday morning and you were meeting a co-worker at Jitters. You already ordered your coffee and sat down at a table waiting for her to show up. You were scanning the area when you see Sebastian, your ex-boyfriend from high school. You jump up from your table and run over to him giving him a hug. He doesn’t hug you back so you let go of him. Stepping back, you look up at him, blushing. “I’m sorry. You just look like somebody I know. I will just leave.” You turn around walking back to your table. Slouching over the table, you grab your phone to distract yourself.  “I wish a girl would run up to me and give me a hug.” The guy next to him says. </p><p> They head over to your table.  “What’s his name?” The lookalike asks. “Who?” Looking up from your phone. “The guy that you said I look like.”</p><p> “Oh.” You wonder why he would still be on this subject. Sitting up in your chair, you answer his question. “His name is Sebastian.” But you’re not him so it doesn’t really matter.  The two guys share a look. What he says next surprises you. “Do you want to go out on a date?” The doppelganger asks. “Don’t you think that would be awkward?” </p><p> “Nope.” </p><p>“Okay. I don’t even know your name.”</p><p> "It’s Barry Allen and this is my friend Cisco Ramon."</p><p> “Nice to meet you guys. My name is Y/F/N Y/L/N.”</p><p> “Do you want to go out tonight? Maybe to the movies?”</p><p> “Sure.”</p><p> “Let me have your number so I can call you.” After you exchange numbers, Barry and Cisco leave the shop.<br/>
Your co-worker still wasn’t there, so you decided to reminisce about Sebastian. In high school, your glee clubs were rivals but you two ended up dating anyway. You tried to keep your relationship secret from everyone, but they found out. Once they knew, it was hard to stay together when your respective glee clubs hated the other person. Eventually you and Sebastian had enough with the fighting. The only way to get them to stop was to break up. After high school, you went to different colleges and lost contact with each other.<br/>
“Hey Y/N.” You feel someone tapping your arm. You snap out of your daze and see your co-worker standing next to you. “Sorry. I was thinking about something.” “Yeah. I could tell.” She sits down next to you with her coffee.<br/>
You and Barry hit it off.  After a year and half, he told you he was the Flash and soon enough you became part of the team. As time went on, you two moved in together and were engaged.  </p><p>Like any other day, Central City needs The Flash. This time it is a bank robbery. Once again, it’s Captain Cold and Heat Wave. Don’t they have anything better to do? Barry is at his lab at the police station when Cisco notifies him.  “You need to get to the bank.”<br/>
“On my way.” Barry changes into his suit and runs to the bank.</p><p>While he runs around inside the bank trying to assess the situation, he catches a glimpse of a man that looks like him. The man is standing at the teller.  Another Barry from a different Earth? Why would he be at the bank. He thinks. He runs past him a second time. That is weird. “Everybody get down.” Mick yells, pointing his gun.<br/>
“No need to be alarmed, we just want to go to the vault.” Leonard adds. “We don’t want any casualties.” Before either of them can do anything else, Barry steals their guns. “Looking for these?” He asks, lifting them up to so Mick and Leonard can see that he has them. “Seriously Flash, you always have to save the day, don’t you?” Snart asks.<br/>
“Somebody has to be the hero.” Barry replies, watching the cops take Mick and Snart away. Barry waits for the double to exit the bank. Before he can say a word, Barry grabs a hold of him and runs to S.T.A.R. Labs.</p><p>“Put me down!” The clone yells, pushing Barry away. Barry puts him down and walks over to Cisco. “Which Earth is he from?” Killer Frost asks, walking closer to him. “Where am I and who are you people?” He asks, trying to stay away from Frost.<br/>
“I don’t think this guy is from a different Earth.” Cisco types on his computer, bringing up the map on the screen. “There have been no breaches lately.”<br/>
“Wait a sec.” It dawns on Barry and he runs to your lab. “I need your help with something.” You put down what you were working on and follow Barry to the cortex. “What’s up?” Walking into the cortex you see someone that looks like Sebastian. You did not want to fall for this again. “Is that Sebastian?” You ask Barry, not moving from his side, afraid you will be (disappointed) again.</p><p> “You tell me.” </p><p>“Y/N!” He runs over to you and gives you a hug. “Sebastian?” You squeak. When he lets go you put your hands on his cheeks, looking into his eyes. “Seb? Is it really you?” Biting your lip to hide your excitement. “Of course, it’s me.”<br/>
“The last time I thought it was you, it ended up being him.” You point at Barry. “What are you doing here?” You can’t understand how Sebastian would know where you live.<br/>
“I moved here last week.” Sebastian hugs you again. Cisco and Killer Frost are watching your interaction from the computer. “So, who is this guy?” Killer Frost asks, leaning closer to Cisco. “That is Y/N’s ex- boyfriend from high school.”<br/>
“Oh.” Killer Frost smirks. “This is going to be good. You think they are going to fight over her?”</p><p> “Sebastian doesn’t have a chance. She would never leave Barry.” Cisco replies. “I mean, why would she breakup with a superhero to be with a normal person?”<br/>
“Wanna bet?” Killer Frost holds out her hand. “Yes. $50.” They shake hands. “Isn’t weird that she would date two people that look exactly the same?” Cisco asks. “I guess she has a type.” Frost replies.</p><p> </p><p>You head back to your lab and pick up where you left off. While you continue to work you start to sing. Engrossed in your work you don’t hear Sebastian come in until he starts singing along.  “Barry said I could look around. I wanted to see where you worked.”</p><p> You spin your chair around to look at him. “Remember when we would sing together all the time. Those were the best days.” You start singing another song and Sebastian sings with you again. He grabs your hand, pulling you up from your chair. He pulls you close and you start slow dancing, leaning your head on his chest. Once you finish singing, you sit back in your chair and continue working. You can’t wipe your smile off your face. You forgot how good it felt to sing with him.  Sebastian walks around your lab and starts singing another song. This time the song is “I want you back” by The Jackson 5.</p><p>Oh no, not this song. You internally sigh, hoping nobody else can hear him singing. “Thank you for the serenade. I always did love your voice.” You can already feel your heart dividing into two. Old feelings for Sebastian were already starting to come back.<br/>
When you spin your chair around to face him again, something catches your eye behind Sebastian. Your eyes flick from Sebastian to the person behind him. Barry! How long had he been standing there? “Hey Y/N? Can I talk to you for a second?”  Barry asks. You get up from your seat and follow him down the hall. He opens the door to the time vault and you both go in. The door automatically closes behind you, making it a great place to have a fight. “What was that?” He asks, standing a few feet away. “Nothing.” Looking down to hide your embarrassment.</p><p> “It did not look like nothing.”</p><p> “He is just a friend! That song didn’t work on Blaine. What makes you think it would work on me?” You were telling Barry one thing but your heart was pulling you in a different direction. “Maybe it was the way you were smiling at him after he finished singing?”  You could see the rage start to build up as he continues to speak. “Did old feelings get stirred up when you saw him?” Is he in your head now too?</p><p> “Why would you say that?” Slowly walking backwards, you end up against the wall.</p><p> “I don’t know. Maybe it was the way you two were dancing?”  </p><p>“How did you know we were dancing?” You ask, trying to sound oblivious to the situation. You should have known that Barry would not leave you alone with your ex-boyfriend. You were too caught up with Sebastian to think about how Barry would feel.  Barry walks closer to you standing nose to nose. You had never seen him this angry. His voice is so low with the last question but it feels like a slap in the face. “Are you still in love with him?” </p><p>Barry was badgering you with all these questions. You needed time to think. You had to get out of there. Maybe he could tell the way you felt in your facial expressions that you were terrified of him. He steps back from you. Using that space, you walk to the door and it opens. “Where are you going? We aren’t done talking.”</p><p> Turning to face him. “I can’t do this right now.” You walk down the hall and go back to your lab. Sebastian is gone from your lab. You did not want to see him anyway. Grabbing your purse, you head to your car trying not to run into anyone else. When you get home, you are surprised that Barry didn’t follow you. Laying down on the couch, you stare at the ceiling. “What am I supposed to do?”</p><p>You had enough questions for yourself and you needed to find out the answers before you told Barry anything. The wedding was in six months. The invitations were already sent out. You needed to make a decision fast.  There wasn’t a chance for your relationship with Sebastian to go anywhere. You only dated for a few months. What could have happened if you continued dating? Would you be married now with kids? Or would the relationship fell apart on its own?<br/>
Was this your second chance with Sebastian? But why risk losing Barry or both of them? At least if you stayed with Barry you would get to keep one. That sounds so selfish. Barry might become insecure and think one day you would leave him. You saw his jealous side earlier and never wanted to see it again. You were driving yourself crazy. The next thing you know the sound of knocking at the door awakes you. </p><p>“Seriously!” You yell, getting up from the couch to answer the door. Looking through the peephole, you see Sebastian standing on the other side. You unlock the door, leaving the chain on and open it.  “What do you want Sebastian?”</p><p> “Barry told me you left and I wanted to see if you were okay.” </p><p>“How did you find out where I live?” You were starting to get suspicious. What was going on here?</p><p>“Barry gave me the address.” </p><p>“Why?” You were already furious at Barry and this was just making it worse. Seriously Barry can’t you just leave me alone. You thought while you waited for Sebastian to answer the question.</p><p>“He said we needed to talk.” </p><p> “I can’t talk right now. I need time to think. I already told Barry that I needed time to myself so I don’t know why he sent you.” </p><p>“Ok. Well let me know when you want to talk.” Sebastian walks down the hall to the elevator. You wait for him to get in before closing the door. Barry did not come home that night or the rest of the week. You assumed he stayed with Cisco or at the lab.  When you were at work, you stayed in your lab most of the time. When you went to the cortex to help the team, it was strictly business. No hugging or kissing Barry when he caught the bad guy. Not even a congratulations. You would head straight back to your lab when it was over.<br/>
After a week, you decided it was time to make a decision. The next morning you texted him and told him to come over at two. He never replied back so you did not even know if he was going to show up. A few minutes before two Barry appears in the living room. Before Barry can say a word, you start to speak. “I need you to sit down at the dining room table. Sebastian is going to be here in a few minutes. Don’t move.” You did not want him to answer the door. “So, did you make a decision?” Barry was staring at you trying to find out any hints to which way you were leaning.</p><p>  “Do you want something to drink?” You walk towards the kitchen to get your drink. “water would be fine.” Opening the cupboard, you pull out two cups incase Sebastian wants something to drink too. When you pick up one of the glass to fill it there is a knock on the door. You answer the door still holding an empty glass. “Did you want something to drink?”</p><p> “I bought drinks.” He holds up the tray of coffee from Jitters. “Somehow I need to get used to this coffee.” He walks in and you close the door behind him. Please sit next to Barry.” You had them facing sit on the same side of the table so you could see both their faces. Sebastian hands you your drink. You eye the drink and take the empty cup back to the kitchen. “Don’t worry. I still know what you like.”  Walking over to the table, you set your drink down and stand facing them. “So, are you ready for my decision?” Even though you know you are making the right decision, you can still feel the pit in your stomach. Its most likely because you know you are going to break one of their hearts. Sebastian and Barry both nod. </p><p>“I think it is best for all of us if Barry and I stay together.  But Barry you have to trust me and believe that I would never cheat on you.” Barry nods and the next thing you know he is hugging you.  You look over at Sebastian. “Sebastian, I’m sorry. I don’t think we can be friends anymore. It will put too much stress on our forthcoming marriage.” “It makes sense for you to choose him. We haven’t seen each other for a while and you already have a new life. Can we still be friends though?” “I will think about it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>